Corrin (Fire Emblem)
|-|Male= |-|Female= |-|Dragon Form= Summary The Avatar (マイユニット, Mai yunitto, My Unit in the Japanese version), default name Corrin '(カムイ, Kamui in the Japanese version) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Fates and the leading main protagonist of the game. The Avatar was born to the Hoshido royal family as the third eldest child of five. They were kidnapped as a young child and raised by the royal family of the neighboring kingdom of Nohr. The Avatar in Fates has the unprecedented ability to transform into a dragon, a similar trait to Manakete from past games of the series. They only gain the ability to transform after Chapter 5. As a member of royalty, the Avatar wields the power of Dragon's Vein, allowing them to alter the terrain of a map. They are also the chosen wielder of the legendary Yato. A great war looms over Hoshido and Nohr and soon the two kingdoms meet on the battlefield. The Avatar must choose to side with one of the kingdoms and help with their respective causes or be neutral in an attempt to combat a larger threat by joining the two kingdoms together. The Avatar has the services of Silas, Gunter, and Kaze as well as both Felicia and Jakob, though their recruitment order is dependent upon the Avatar's gender. They will follow the Avatar regardless of the route they choose. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C | At least 7-C | At least 7-C, possibly higher | At least 7-C, possibly far higher | At least 7-B Name: Corrin (Canon name, also known as Kamui in Japan), My Unit/Avatar Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male due to the trailers, gender is player chosen Age: Late teens to early twenties Classifaction: Half-Dragon child of Anankos, Prince/Princess of Hoshido/Nohr, King/Queen of Valla Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing, Transformation, Flight (Can transform into a dragon and turn their limbs into dragon-like limbs), Longevity, Weapon Mastery (Swords and Staves a Hoshido Noble or Tomes a Nohr Noble), Enhanced Senses (Smell and hearing), Can fire a ball of water, As a Hosido Noble, Corrin has Paralysis Inducement (With Freeze), Statistics Reduction (With Enfeeble), Teleportation (With Entrap), Power Nullification (With Silence), Curse Manipulation (With Hexing Rod), and Summoning (With Scrolls), As a Nohr Noble, Corrin has Fire Manipulation (With Fire and Ragnarok), Electricity Manipulation (With Lightning, Thunder, Mjölnir and Speed Thunder), Air Manipulation (With Disrobing Gale), Ice Manipulation (With Fimbulvetr), Light Manipulation (With Moonlight), and Darkness Manipulation (With Iago's Tome and Odin's Grimoire), Power Mimicry (With Nohrian Trust), Damage Reduction (With Dragon Ward), Status Effect Inducement (With Draconic Hex), Landscape Modification (With Dragon Vein; can create new pathways, dry up rivers, lower mountains, etc.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm souls), Extrasensory Perception, can survive without his/her soul Attack Potency: Town level (Can take hits from Meteor and harm people of comparable durability) | At least Town level (Should be superior to the Base Yato, had gained power from Fujin Yumi/Brynhildr) | At least Town level (Had gained power from both the Fujin Yumi and Brynhildr) | At least Town level, possibly higher (Could fight Garon, who was unable to take any damage from the Noble/Grim Yato, had its power increased by Raijinto/Siegfried) | At least Town level, possibly far higher (After reviving, they were capable of defeating Blight Dragon Garon/Infested Takumi, who was previously capable of killing them and shattering the Blazing/Shadow Yato in a single hit) | At least City level (Fought and defeated Anankos) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of dodging Bolting) | Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class | At least Town Class | At least Town Class, possibly higher | At least Town Class, possibly far higher | At least City Class Durability: Town level | At least Town level | At least Town level | At least Town level, possibly higher | At least Town level, possibly far higher | At least City level (Took hits from Anankos) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Yato, Tomes (Nohr Noble) or Staves and Scrolls (Hoshido Noble), Dragonstone Intelligence: Inexperienced but talented in combat, he/she makes an excellent field commander and has successfully led their army against Hoshido/Nohr/Valla. Weaknesses: Weak to any kind of anti-dragon weapon (Such as Marth's or Lucina's Falchion), Dragon Ward and Nohrian Trust only work when Corrin has an ally Key: Base | Noble/Grim Yato | Alpha Yato | Blazing/Shadow Yato | Endgame Birthright/Conquest | Omega Yato Gallery File:Corrin_(male)_-_Super_Smash_Bros._for_Switch.png File:Female_corrin_ssbu.png File:Heroes_m_corrin.png File:Heroes_f_corrin.png File:Phantom_Corrin_M.png|Male Corrin as an Illusory Hero in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Phantom_Corrin_F.png|Female Corrin as an Illusory Hero Others Notable Victories: Korra (The Legend of Korra) Korra's Profile (Omega Yato Corrin fought Avatar State Korra, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Trigger Happy (Skylanders) Trigger Happy's Profile (Note: Base Trigger Happy and Omega Yato Corrin were used. Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Sword Users Category:Dragons Category:Nintendo Category:Magic Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Royal Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Drill Users Category:Water Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Video Game Characters